A Very Drarry Christmas
by It's Sweeter Than Fiction
Summary: Draco has someone he wants to take to the Yule Ball, but can he find the courage to do it?


**So this is my first Drarry story and because it's so close to Christmas and I've had a Drarry feels week, this is a quick, cute Drarry Christmas at Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the HP characters otherwise I wouldn't be here. **

**Feel free to leave me feedback!**

* * *

"So Draco," Pansy purred at the blonde, "who are you taking to the Yule Ball next week?" This was a question Draco had been pondering since the incident after Potions class yesterday and a question Pansy and Blaise already knew the answer to.

"Pansy," Draco started but paused when he saw those vibrant green eyes staring at him from the Gryffindor table. Just then Draco realized just how close he was to Pansy and saw a look of sadness and hurt wash over the raven haired boy's face.

"Draco," Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, "if you want to take Potter to the ball, I suggest you do it soon." Draco was equally surprised and impressed, Pansy had never been the brightest bulb in the box.

"Seriously though, Dray," Blaise piped up, looking intently at the blonde, "you shouldn't expect him to wait forever for you. Just ask him already because I am _not_ listening to you mope about how Potter went with the Weasel girl again." With that the trio strode out of the Great Hall and to the Potions classroom. Draco took his usual seat at the front of the classroom and scowled out the window as the rest of the Slytherin and the Gryffindorks filed in. It took every fiber of his being for Draco not to turn and stare as Potter and his two friends; Weasel and the Mudblood trailed into the passed by painfully slow for both Draco and Harry but finally Snape dismissed them. Draco quietly stood up, nodding at Blaise and Pansy to leave, and waited until everyone except Potter had left the room.

"Potter?" Harry turned from where he was standing, startled by the soft voice of Draco, and sighed. He really was not in the mood to be laughed at by Draco for the kiss yesterday.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry's annoyed tone made Draco question if this was the right time.

"Harry," Draco looked down at the ground nervously, "i was wondering, wouldyougototheyuleballwithme?"

"What?"

"I said, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Draco bit his lip nervously, not looking at Harry.

"Draco, I-I would love to." Harry beamed, stretching up to kiss Draco's cheek, "See you later, Draco."

* * *

Harry stood in the hallway, along with Hermione, Neville, Dean, Ginny, and Ron, resisting the urge to squeal in anticipation as they waited for Ginny and Harry's dates. Hermione was dressed in an elegant red dress that matched Ron's robes, her hair in perfect curls, and Ginny strutted around in a beautiful lavendar dress that her long red hair fell just over the shoulders of. Nevile and Dean, who became attached at the hip, wore matching royal blue robes and Dean was whispering to Neville, making him blush. All of a sudden Harry saw a flash of blonde and brunette coming down the stairs. Draco was in the front, his deathly pale skin and white blonde hair stood out against his black robes. The robes had a silver tie and an emerald green buttondown underneath. Following him as he strode down the stairs, a cocky smirk plastered on his face, were Blaise, in the same black robes with an emerald bow tie and a white shirt underneath, and Pansy, who wore an icy blue dress with her hair in curls.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter gang," Draco sneers, smirking and bowing, extending his hand to Harry. Harry blushed and took his hand, jolts of electricity shooting through his hand.

"HARRY?!" Harry turned to see the shocked looks of Hermione and Ron while Ginny smiled at him happily.

"YOU'RE DATING THE FERRET?!" Ron's face was the color of his hair as he sent Draco a dark, withering glare.

"No," Harry tensed at the anger in Draco's voice, "but even if we were, what would it matter to _you_?"

"He's my best friend and, gay or not, he can't date the son of a Death Eater!" At that moment, Harry felt Blaise and Pansy step closer, Pansy touching Draco's arm and pulling him away. Ginny shot Harry a ook and Harry went running after Draco.

"Draco," Harry had to stop to catch hi breath, "I don't care what Ron says, I want to go with you," Harry barely got the last word out of his mouth before he was pulled into a passionate, fiery kiss by Draco.

"Okay save that for the bedroom," Blaise chuckled as they made their way into the Great Hall, Draco smirking confidenty as a million eyes fell on him and Harry. And for once, Harry didn't care as Draco leaned over and kiss him because he had the perfect boyfriend and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**So...Should I write another? I want to write more Drarry and a next generation wizards one. Who's your favorite couple?**

**Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
